Kaa's New Encounter
by Darkness212
Summary: Kaa runs into a familiar face and attempts to make her a meal once again. Will he Succeed?
1. Hypnotic Glare

**Hypnotice Glare**

The day was long and frustrating as always. The sun was soon going to dissapear and be replaced by the moon. My stomach growled emptily as I let out a sigh. I coiled tightly around my tree waiting like a spider for something to get caught in its web. The last Meal I had was no longer helping me get through the day.

Suddenly I had heard a twig snap underneath me. I lowered my head past the leaves and branches. It was the girl-cub that had escaped from me before! I licked both my lips very happy with my luck. But wait...There were other voices behind her. It was that annoying panther and that ridiculous fat bear. They seemed to be arguing something about returning the girl-cub somewhere. I could not allow this. There was only one place that girl-cub was going to be. My stomach!

She had walked over to my tree and leaned against it with her back. The panther had turned its back to raise its voice at the bear leaving the girl-cub unwatched. I carefully slithered my long tale downward towards the girl-cub who was sighing at both her companions arguments. With a quick movement I wrapped around her shoulder and both her arms pulling her entire body with a quick movement up in my tree. I quickly wrapped one coil around her mouth while I held her up above. I lowered my head to see if her friends had noticed anything.  
They had suddenly started looking around for their cub. "oh confound it...She ran away again. Come on baloo." bagheera said as they had started to walk in the direction they believe their cub had gone. I raised my head back to the struggling girl as I released one of my coils from her mouth. "Kaa! Let me go!" She said kicking her feet downward trying to touch the branch.

"Itss nice to ssee you again as well girl-cub." I said tickling her nose with my tongue. She pulled her head away spitting her tongue out towards me. "Why won't you ssstay with me?" I said curiously with a fake sad look. "Because you want to eat me!" She said still struggling in my coils wrapping her upper body.

"Eat you?" I asked. "I wass merely offering Ressst. I wouldn't eat a lovely thing such as yourssself." I said lightly dropping her feet on the branch and releasing her body. She would have crossed both her arms looking towards me suspiciously. "Why do you want me to have rest?" She asked. "Becausse it must be stresssful. Having to leave the jungle by your own panther friend." I said slowly moving my head closer.  
She had begun to back up as I rose one of my coils behind her ankles causing her to fall over. She would have fallen on a bed of coils underneath her providing a soft landing.

As she fell on them she would have looked around cautiously but kept her eyes on me. "You Dessserve to sstay in this jungle with a true friend. A friend that can offer you anything you wisssh." I said sticking my forked tongue out towards her. "I hope your not talking about yourself." She said angrily looking towards me. "I need to catch up with baloo and bagheera. They will wonder where I am." She said trying to pull herself up from the muscular coils. "If you go back to the Likesss of them you will never be able to ssstay in the jungle. You cannot Trussst those two." I said attempting to fool my prey. "You don't know what your talking about..." The girl-cub said looking down as she wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face.

I would have moved my tale underneath her chin and pulled it up. "You can alwayss trust me. I promissse once you get to know me I am very trussstable." I chuckled as spirals began spinning in my eyes. "No." She said turning her head away from my hypnotic glare. "I still don't trust you or your eyes." She said. I moved my head over her other side attempting to look into her eyes as she covered both her eyes. "You can't hypnotize me!"

My tale would have slithered to one of her feet and tickled it as she let out a gasp kicking my tale away. "Don't do that!" She said. "Do what?" I said innocently as my tale moved around her tickling her other foot. "That!" She said smacking my tale away once again. "That tickles." She said.  
I would have chuckled innocently. "Why can you not trussst me?" I asked wrapping a muscular coil around her head and turning it to face me only to meet two spiraling eyes staring back into her own. "Be..cau...se..." She would have said as both her own pupils had begun to shrink and reflect my spirals in both of her eyes. A smile rose to her face as her eyes widened and her body had begun to feel heavy.


	2. A tasty Catch

**A Tasty Catch**

The girl cub was now completely under my spell. Her eyes were wide and spiring madly with many colors. Her smile was wide and full of bliss. "Ssstand up." I ordered smiling at my victim in her trance. She would have stood up on the coils she was laying on smiling towards me. "Are you relaxed Girl-cub?" I asked chuckling as she nodded her head up and down. She really did look very tasty. But I couldn't let my hunger get in the way of a little entertainment. Its not very often I get a human in my coils. The coils she was standing on would move around her and coil tightly massaging her body as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you tired? Are you Ssleepy? Are your eyes far too heavy?" I asked as I lifted her feet off the branch. I would start to twist her upside down as her long black hair hung downwards towards the branch. "Is your world too Topssy-Turvy?" I would have moved up to her face smiling at her. I would have unwrapped her body as she slid along my large coils under her moving in swirls as she was caught by a loop in my coils holding up both her feet by her ankles. "Let me asssist you, And offer you Eternal Ressst." I said lifting her entire body up. "Trust me I know what Isss best." I said as I lifted her up and let go of her feet causing her to fall.

My tale quickly caught her twisting her body back upward as her body was now facing sideways. I would have started to uncoil her causing her to start to spin downward like a Yo-Yo as I pulled her back up by wrapping her up once again and pulling her upward. "No more fear, pain, or Sstrife, no more Ssstruggle." I said. "While You sleep..." I said as she slowly shut both her spiraling eyes. "Dream...And Snuggle." I said as she let out a moan as I felt her snuggle more comfy in my coils.

I moved her back to the branch as I dropped her on a cushion of Coils. "Now Ressst your body in peace." I said as I made a seat of coils in front of her. "Put up both your feet."She raised both of her bare feet and rested them on my soft seat of coils. She wiggled her toes happily feeling my tail tickle her soles lightly. "Sssoon by your Sssleep, you are under defeat." I giggled at my victim.

Surely her bumbling bear and her pathetic panther friend would never know what was to happen of her. Soon to be nothing but forever a part of me in my stomach. My coils looped tightly around her waste as it would massage her. "Allow each of your Sssenses within your Ssoul and mind." I said as I moved closer to her face licking her cheek with my forked tongue. She seemed to almost be waking up as her eyes seemed to flicker. "Become Redisssigned.." I said.

The Girl-cub would start to mumble. "Bagheera..." She would have said quietly as if remembering the time we had just met as her eyes were slowly starting to open. "Keep Sssilent Pleasse." I said looking deep into her awaking eyes with my coils as her eyes had shot up again with the spirals 'PING!' she would have heard in her mind as she closed her eyes letting out a yawn. "Okay..." She said drifting off.  
I would have lifted her body up with my coils wrapped around her waste. I lifted her in the air as she let both her arms spread out as if she were flying. "Ride on your endless Ssship...And Sssoar to a beautiful place." I said as my coils continued to massage her. "And you will forever be in my tight embrace..." I said seductively as my stomach was beginning to growl.

I think it was time to swallow my girl-cub before my luck turned against me. "Sssleep with your most clearest of dreams." I said wrapping new coils on her now holding her feet together as well as her arms and wrapped tightly around her neck. I positioned her body right for eating. "And Sssooon you will see.." I said. My mouth starting to drool from the thought of the taste of this morsel. "What this snake really means!" I said as I opened my mouth unhinging my jaw widely. I moved her closer to my mouth positing her head gently under my tongue as it wrapped around her head. It was time to Consume my prey.


	3. Close Call

**Close Call**

With my meal in the perfect position for eating I wasted no time devouring the girl-cub. I had slowly lowered her head in her mouth and started down my throat causing a lump to start to form in the back of my head. I uncoiled her loop by loop as I slowly lowered her body down. I started to swallow both her shoulders as the taste of her grew stronger. Both her shoulders began to be pulled into my body as I was reaching her stomach as well as both her hands on each side.

My tongue licked her stomach and her belly button as she was being engulfed. Soon I gulped down her stomach as I reached her hips arching my head up to help swallow my meal. Her legs began to move as she appeared to be waking up. That had happened sometimes when I hypnotize a prey they wake up where help is too late to reach them as their cries are blocked out. I gulped again as her legs slowly began sinking down. I finally reached her ankles as I couldn't help myself but move my tale and tickle her feet. They would have kicked to escape from whatever was tickling them as I heard a muffled sighing in my throat. I gave one final gulp as both her feet went into my mouth.

Her toes would have tickled the top of my mouth as they slid down making me want to giggle. Now the girl-cub was nothing but a fairly large lump descending down towards my stomach. I had finally won over this girl! She had no chance to escape me this time as she forever became a part of me. I felt her body start to wiggle as she was pushed down my esophagus. She followed down my body in loops being forced to follow it no matter where the coil was. I suddenly heard a muffle as she would start to wiggle her body more violently trying to escape from her fleshy wall prison. "Kaa! Let me out!!" She shrieked. "I'm not your dinner!"

I would have laughed at the sound of this. I always enjoyed my prey giving out such emotion as this. "I'm afraid you are my dear girl-cub." I said talking to the bulge finally stopping in my stomach. I felt my muscles squeeze around her body as if reacting to all the wiggling. "Let me out!!!" She shrieked again as I felt her feet pushing against my stomach walls.

It would take awhile for the digestion process to actually take affect but I was enjoying myself quite a bit. "Help! Bagheera! Baloo!" The girl-cub cried out desperately. "No buddy can hear you but me." I said giggling causing my body to shake, shaking her in the process. "S-S-Stop!" She said with her muffled shaky voice.

I would have lifted my coils up with her inside them and rested them lazily on a branch letting my meal digest more easier. "Kaa you'll never get away with this!" She yelled. As much as I wanted to keep talking to the girl-cub in my clutches, having a full stomach always tended to make me sleepy. I yawned as I rested my back and head against the tree and shut my eyes. After all hypnosis did make my eyes rather tired anyway.  
Although still feeling the girl struggling it didn't stop me from finally falling asleep. Little did I know the girl-cub was pushing against only one of my sides on the branch. More and more she forced her body against it as the weight on that side shifted causing her to fall off. I felt a sudden pull on my coils as I opened my eyes. My coils were all sliding off the tree due to the extra weight! One of the branches with most of my coils suddenly snapped as I toppled downward with the extra weight in my stomach uncoiling my entire body from the tree.

On the way down as I was uncoiling the bulge of the girl-cub had stopped between two tight branches of the tree causing it to stop while my body kept moving! Soon my head reached the bulge as feet first the girls body popped out and my head squeezed through the two branches as I finally hit the ground rolled up in a large ball. I felt parts of my coils being pushed off as it seemed some of my coils had cushioned the girl's fall. "I won't ever become your meal again Kaa! I knew I could never trust you!!!" She said angrily pulling herself to her feet.

She was covered in snake slime from head to her feet. She gave me a hateful look as I rose my head from my fallen coils. "You won't essscape me that eassily!" I said as violent spirals came from my eyes. She looked away but I would have caught one of her eyes as it began to slowly fill with spirals. But she had quickly raised her foot and stomped it down over my head stopping the hypnosis as she ran over my fallen coils into the jungle to find her friends once again and tell them what had happened. I gave a sigh as I started to slither away with my sore coils. One day that girl-cub won't be so lucky. And she'll end up in my stomach again soon enough.


End file.
